Going Over
by EmilyAlice10
Summary: At school, everyone is diverse and openminded, but for Maureen, her home is exactly the opposite. When Maureen gets fed up with living a double life, she spills everything and life for her and her friends goes into chaos. First fic!
1. Maureen's Family

_**Disclaimer **– Jonathan Larson owns Rent!! I can only dream..._

_This is kind of A/U because Joanne and Angel are sisters, Benny is nice, and Maureen and Joanne rarely fight. It's supposed to be a little out of character. This is my first fic so please review! _

_They start as juniors in high school. It's during the fall._

"Hey pookie." Said Maureen as she sat down at the lunch table with the rest of her friends. There was Mimi and her boy friend, Roger, and their friends Benny and Mark. Mark was her ex. And then there were Collins and his boyfriend, Angel, who is a drag queen, and Angel's sister, Maureen's girl friend, Joanne. She gave Joanne a quick kiss and Joanne smiled.

"Hi baby." Replied Joanne as Maureen sat next to her. No one at school thought Maureen and Joanne were weird. They lived in a pretty diverse area. Angel wore drag to school everyday. Where they lived, if you wanted someone "normal" you really wouldn't have anyone. It was a school full of art, music, and diversity and everyone loved it... almost everyone.

Maureen and Joanne and Angel would walk home together because they lived next door to each other. Their parents had been best friends, well, as long as the three of them had been friends and they went way back. The three of them had been friends since pre-K. Angel had wanted to join brownies with Maureen and Joanne, but he knew his parents wouldn't have it. Maureen and Joanne's families weren't exactly the most accepting parents in the world. Whenever Maureen's mom saw two boys walking down the street together she would say "They are going to hell." Sometimes she would even walk outside and tell them off herself, and this mortified Maureen. She would then come back inside and would lecture Maureen about the horrible things about people: art, music, theater, homosexuality and so much more. She hated those kids that would hang out at the Life Cafe and spend hours sitting and talking and laughing. In other words, she described Maureen's best friends, but of course her mom didn't know that. Joanne's parents were the same way. They hated anything out of the ordinary and really, they had no idea who their kids were. Mrs. Johnson didn't know that Maureen had starred in every school play since she started high school. Mr. and Mrs. Jefferson-Shunard didn't have a clue that their daughter was a lesbian or that their son wore skirts and was the best drummer in the school band. No one else had a problem with it, just their families.

"Hi mom! I'm home!" Maureen yelled as she walked into the house and dropped her backpack on the floor. She prepared to become the "other" Maureen. The one her mom liked. The one she didn't. She started to get a glass of water when her mom came running down the stairs.

"Maureen!" She yelled franticly "I dont want you going to school anymore!"

"What?!? Mom, I have to go to school."

"No! I heard... _things_ about your school."

"What things?" Maureen said in a bored voice. She had had this conversation before.

"Did you know that there are people in your school who do drugs?" Of course Maureen knew that. She was just describing Mimi and Roger, but they were trying to quit and all of the rest them were helping. But Maureen replied in her standard shocked tone like she had no idea, like she was just as naive as her mother. She would go back to school. She always did.

"Oh my gosh! Well, you dont need to worry, I would never do that." She said in the voice that she had been perfecting over the years in her school dramas.

"Oh, I know, I just dont want you in that 'environment'!"

"It's okay mom, I'll be careful."

"Oh, alright sweetie." Her mom gave her a kiss and went into the kitchen. Maureen grabbed her backpack and raced up to her room. She would call Joanne so that they could laugh about the crazy conversations they had had with their parents this afternoon.


	2. Mrs Smith

_A/N - Thank you to MimiMarquez74 for reviewing! Please review!_

The next day at school went about the same as the last. Everyone got their Math tests back. As usual Collins and Joanne got A's and everyone else got their standard B's, C's, and D's. Everyone sat down together and started to eat their lunch, but Mimi started shivering.

Angel looked up. "Mimi? Are you okay?"

"Y-y-y-ye-e-e-e-a-a," replied Mimi. "I-I-'mmm fi-i-i-ine."

Everyone still looked worried and Roger put his arm around her shoulder, but everyone went back to eating, much quieter now.

"Sooooo..." Said Maureen, "How about that airline food?"(A/N - This is what my friend who is a lot like Maureen always says in awkward silences so this is for her) Everyone looked at Maureen like she had five heads. "Just trying to break the silence!" Everyone laughed at typical Maureen and luckily, conversation started up again, but everyone was still secretly worried about Mimi.

That afternoon was one of the worst Maureen had ever had. There was a new English teacher who had come from a small, conservative town in New Jersey. Maureen, Joanne, Mark and Angel all had that class together so they walked in together in their usual fashion: Maureen and Joanne holding hands, Mark filming everything while trying to hide his camera in his jacket and Angel dancing through the halls and flying into class. This was right after lunch, right after she had spent some time with Collins.

As the four of them walked in, they noticed the new teacher as she was eyeing them with a strange look on her face. On her desk was a diet coke and a copy of "Hey, diddle diddle." The three sat down with Maureen's friends Grace and Lizzy from the fall drama. Grace was Asian-American and Lizzy was African-American. Neither of them got any prejudice though. No one even noticed... except the new teacher.

"Hello students. My name is Mrs. Smith and I will be your new English teacher. We will start with a group project on the book you've been reading with your old teacher. Your assignment will be to research a problem in the city and then hold some sort of defense against that problem in the real world. You may choose your groups."

The five girls and Mark immediately looked at each other and waited for Mrs. Smith to come around and give them their assignment. She finally got to their table. "You will be protesting the garbage dump on the street outside the school. Maybe you could hold a protest there," She said in an all too cheery manner. She looked down in-between Maureen and Joanne "And I want anyone 'kootch-che-kooing' in my class."

"Homophobic freak" muttered Maureen.

"What was that young lady?!"

Maureen stood up. This meant she was mad. Normally Joanne would be mortified at this point, but right now she was glad she had Maureen on her side. This teacher deserved whatever Mo was about to give her. "I just dont think it's right that you should tell us how to live our lives!"

"I beg your pardon, I didn't tell you anything."

"Oh, my gosh, It's obvious you don't approve of Joanne and I and what about those weird looks you were giving Joanne, Grace and Lizzy?! Huh? Just because they're a different race?! I thought we got rid of that with the civil war, but I guess I was wrong!" Joanne, being the smart one of the bunch, obviously knew that racism had lasted way past the civil war and was still around today, but all in all, Maureen made a good point. "What are you against now? Cows having spots? And why did you give us the worst topic? Huh? What do you find so wrong with us? Is it the way Angel dresses, is it because Mark's so pale, (On this one, mark gave her a look that said "shut up already!") or is it that Joanne and I are dating? I think we should get to choose our topics!"

"Yea! Go Maureen!" Yelled someone in the class. Mark looked stunned that people were getting so into this. He pulled out his camera and started to film the whole thing. Who cares if the teacher saw him, the class was in control now.

The whole class started cheering and yelling. Finally Mrs. Smith gave in. "Fine!" She yelled. "You may pick your topic. Maureen, which topic would your group like?"

"We want to protest the eviction of the homeless from the lot on A and B."

"Alright. Everyone else pick your topics." Everyone picked topics and everyone was happy, except the teacher. She demanded that Maureen go to the guidance Counselor where Maureen had a long chat about her "problems". So that afternoon, Maureen was in no mood to have another talk with her mom.

_A/N - I hope you like it. The next chapter is coming up soon. Please Review!!!!!!_


	3. Going Over

_-Thanks to CardboardCreative, Elphie Bubble, Fangirl44, MimiMarquez, and MaureenTheDramaQueen for the reviews!!! New chapters will be up soon! _

_-I Dont own anything, this all belongs to Jonathan Larson_

That afternoon Angel invited Mimi to walk home with her, Maureen and Joanne. Mimi accepted and they were all on their way home when Maureen's mom came running down the street at them.

"What's she doing?" Mimi asked.

"Oh noooo," Groaned the other three.

"Maureen! Maureen! Get inside quickly!!"

"God mom, hold on. I'm coming!" She gave an apologetic smile to her friends, especially Mimi and ran inside. "What's wrong mom?!?" She said in a frustrated voice. She really didn't want to deal with another one of her mom's stupid ideas right now. She had had enough prejudice for one day.

"That boy you hang out with, the one I dont like."

"Which one?" Maureen mumbled

Maureen's mom continued as if Maureen had said nothing. "Collins! That's it!" Mrs. Johnson didn't know that Collins was Angel's boy friend of course, so Maureen was wondering why she cared so much. Usually her mom never mentioned her friends, but even the little bit that Mrs. Johnson knew about them was enough to make her hate them all.

"What about him mom?"

Her mom got very quiet and in a whisper she said, "I heard that he was..."

"He was what mom?" She said, not nearly as quietly.

"SHHH!! You wouldn't want the neighbors hearing!"

"Oh my God, mom, we're inside. Besides, what is such a big secret?!?"

"He is... well I heard... he's gay!" This was just too stupid for Maureen today. Of course Collins was gay! She wasn't exactly surprised. Normally Maureen would have made a shocked face and pretended that this was no big deal, but today she just didn't want to, not with this. This wasn't just her normal prejudice, this was _Maureen_ she was talking about! Maureen knew that she couldn't... well, shouldn't tell her mom any of the many secrets that she kept, but sometimes it just drove her crazy that her mom knew so little about who she was! Her friends, her interests, her life!! She was living a double life and she was sick of it!!! And on top of all this, Maureen knew that now her mom probably wouldn't even let her see Collins anymore!! If she only knew...

"So what?"

"What?!?! Maureen, aren't you appalled by this?!?"

"No mom, really I don't care! I've known for years!! And guess what?!? It's not only Collins!! Yep, I'm bi! And Joanne and I are much more than friends!! Oh, and have you ever seen Angel in school? I don't think so, 'cause other wise you would have known that he- I'm sorry, SHE, is a drag queen!! Do you know that SHE and Collins are together?!? Do you know that Mimi and Roger are both ex-junkies?! Do you know who we are?!? I'm an actress! Anyone in school would tell you! I'm the best actress in the school!! Angel's in the band, the best drummer in band! No one could top HER! Do you know Rogers written like a million songs, or that Mimi works as a waitress at the Catscratch club?" The Catscratch club was a stripper joint down the street from where they lived. Right now Mimi was a waitress, but she wanted, someday, to be able to dance because that got her more money. "And did you know that Mark takes his camera everywhere? He documents our lives! Benny, Mark, and Roger dream of owning their own studio, and I think that they'll get it!! Mom, we're artists! This is who I am, I dont want to give you a heart attack, but I'm sick of having to hide!! I want you to know me, whether you accept me or not!! This is who I am!!!"

_Oooo, cliffhanger!! Wait till the next chapter to see how everyone reacts!! Reviews are welcomed!!!_


	4. Angel

_**Going Over**_

_Here's the next chapter!! Hop you all like it! Thanks for the reviews, constructive criticism is always welcome to make my writing better! _

_**Disclaimer - **Jonathan Larson owns everything, I only dream... goes off into daze Ok, I'm back. _

_**Rated **– K+. A little cursing and, well, it's Rent._

_**Author **– Marky. I am always the witness. this is not from Mark's POV, that's just my nickname. Hehe!_

_**Genre** – Drama. I like reading humor, but I've never really been good at writing it. So here is my drama. _

_**Pairings** – Maureen/Joanne, Angel/Collins, Roger/Mimi, Mark/uhhhh... camera I guess??_

_**Characters** – Originally focused on Maureen, but now it's switching to Angel a bit. It will go back to Mo soon. This is a lot of MoJo and Angel/Collins with a hint of Mimi/Roger. _

_**Summary **- At school, everyone is diverse and open-minded, but for Maureen, her home is exactly the opposite. When Maureen gets fed up with living a double life, she spills everything and life for her and her friends goes into chaos. Angel gets the worst. I will put in some Mimi and Roger's withdrawal, but it will be small. _

Maureen walked into school the next day feeling happy and sad all at the same time. She was so glad that she finally got all that off her chest. She put her mom into such shock that she didn't say anything. In fact, she totally ignored Maureen, and Maureen wasn't so sure if this was a good thing or not. She wondered if her mom had told Mrs. Jefferson-Shunard. She hoped that she hadn't so that Maureen would be the first to tell Angel and Joanne. Maureen was so happy that she had said everything, but she was worried that her friends might not be, but as she walked into school that morning, she was about to find out.

"... Hi guys..." Said Maureen in a shy voice that no one was used to hearing from Maureen.

"Maureen? Is everything okay?" Said Joanne.

"Well... Uhhh, I kinda have something to tell you... Ya see... I... uhhh... well, I kinda told my mom, well everything, Like about us. I told her that we're dating and well, Angel and well, everything." Everyone just stared at her. No one knew how to reply. What would their parents say? What had Maureen's mom said?!?!

After many awkward moments of silence, (this time Maureen didn't break the awkward moment with one of her many stupid, yet always strangely appropriate, sayings) Mark was the first to speak. "Well... that's... uhhh... what is that? Good or bad?"

No one replied. No one knew how to reply because no one knew the answer. Benny asked the question they all really wanted to ask. "What did your mom say?"

"Well... actually, she didn't say anything."

"What?!" Said Joanne. "You mean she was okay with it?!?"

"Well, no. actually, I think I put her into shock. She hasn't said a word. And that I know is good." At this everyone laughed. Maureen's mom wasn't exactly the most popular parent among the bunch.

"Well I dont think most of us really have to worry." Roger replied. "I mean, Collins, Mimi, Benny, Mark and myself. Our parents' dont really care."

"Yea. I told my dad I was gay two years ago. He was kind of upset at first but he got over it. He didn't like disown me or anything."

Mimi answered "Yea and my mom drives me to work. She isn't exactly happy, but she's glad that I have a job and am learning that value of a dollar or something like that. So that only leaves Maureen, Joanne and... Angel" At this they realized Angel hadn't said one word. She was sitting at the lunch table with a blank look on her face like she was in shock. She reminded Maureen of her mother after she spilled, but, different.

"Angel..." Collins leaned over toward her. "Are you okay?" They had all just been thinking about themselves, but now they realized that Angel was gonna get the worst of whatever their parents were gonna say to them. Maureen had been the one that told in the first place so she was ready for whatever her mom was gonna give her. Other than dating Maureen, Joanne didn't have that much to hide. She was still a star student and was planning on following in her parent's footsteps and becoming a lawyer, so that would give her some slack and everyone else's parents could really care less. Everyone else had parents like most kids in this neighbor hood did, pretty open minded. It was just Angel. Angel the drag queen, Angel the drummer, Angel the one who goes to work with Mimi sometimes, Angel the one with completely closed minded parents. Angel the nice one with the biggest heart who was in a lot trouble now because of Maureen's big mouth.

"Oh, Angel." Maureen said as softly as she could, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean... I wasn't trying to..."

"It's okay chica." And with the same blank stare, she left. Maureen tried to go after her, but Mimi stopped her. "Just let her go. She'll be okay."

That afternoon, Collins went to the bathroom, anything to get him out of math. Even Collins hated math. When he entered the boy's room he heard a familiar feminine voice in one of the stalls, crying.

"Angel?" He called. This was weird. Usually Angel went in the girls' room, but he knew her voice, that was definitely Angel.

"Collins?" Angel came out of one of the stalls; his face was red from crying. He had changed out of drag and was wearing jeans and a big T-shirt that Collins had given him for his birthday last year. Collins ran over to him and hugged him and kissed him on the forehead.

"Angel, are you gonna be okay?" He knew that was a stupid question to ask, but he couldn't think of anything else to say.

"I don't know." He replied, "I'm not sure what my parents will do, especially my dad. Once Mrs. Johnson regains her senses she will be mad, and I know the first thing she will do is call my mom. They are best friends. I'm not afraid of what I know, I'm afraid of what ii dont know. I know my parents will find out, but I dont know how they'll react. They've obviously expressed an opinion on the subject of homosexuality and it's not a positive opinion, but I dont know how harsh they'll be. I almost just wish I could go home right now. It's the waiting, the not knowing that is killing me." Collins just hugged him tighter and kissed him harder. He knew this was going to be hard, and he wanted Angel to know that he was there. It would be hard for everyone. It was times like these that he hated Maureen, but he understood why she had done it. And while half of him wished that she hadn't said anything, that she had just left things as they were, half of him was glad. He was glad that her parents knew. He didn't know which feeling was stronger, but he really didn't have a choice.

_Ok, hoped you like this!!! The view is kinda switching to Angel now, but it will come back to Mo. Next chapter we'll meet the parents. You won't have to wait for much longer!! Please Review!!_


	5. Coming Home

_**Going Over**_

_Here's the next chapter!! Hop you all like it! This one will take all of them home. Reviews are my best friend!!!_

_**Disclaimer - **Jonathan Larson owns everything, I only dream..._

_**Rated **– K+. A little cursing and, well, it's Rent._

_**Author **– Marky. I am always the witness. this is not from Mark's POV, that's just my nickname. Hehe!_

_**Genre** – Drama with a tad of romance! _

_**Pairings** – Maureen/Joanne, Angel/Collins, Roger/Mimi, Mark/uhhhh... camera I guess??_

_**Characters** – Maureen, and Angel mostly. This is a lot of MoJo and Angel/Collins with a hint of Mimi/Roger. _

_**Summary **- At school, everyone is diverse and open-minded, but for Maureen, her home is exactly the opposite. When Maureen gets fed up with living a double life, she spills everything and life for her and her friends goes into chaos. Angel gets the worst. I will put in some Mimi and Roger's withdrawal, but it will be small. _

-----------------------------------------------------

Angel decided to stay late at school and go with Collins to a brain busters meeting, but everyone knew why he really stayed. Maureen and Joanne walked home together, having fun with what was probably the last time they would be able to see each other without sneaking out at midnight. Maureen walked into her home and saw her mom sitting on a chair in the kitchen, smoking. Maureen's mom and smoking were never used in the same sentence, this was really weird. Maureen walked slowly into the kitchen.

"Hi mom," She said. her mom didn't answer. "Uhhh, mom, look, I'm sorry I blew up yesterday but-" Mrs. Johnson cut her off.

"Maureen Johnson! Who do you think you are! You lied to me! You disobeyed me! I mean school plays are one thing, and I do NOT approve. You will be dropping out of whatever you are doing now. But you being... and Joanne... and... OHH! I cannot believe that you are my daughter!"

"Would you rather that I wasn't?!"

"What are you talking about?!"

"Would you rather if I wasn't your daughter?!?"

"Maureen stop that talk right now!! You disobeyed me and you will be punished!! You are grounded until further notice. I have taken away all forms of communication between you and those freaks you call friends. And lastly, you are being transferred to a nice catholic school where you will meet a nice catholic boy!! You will do as I tell you!"

"Fine mom!! That's all fine, but I never disobeyed you! You never told me not to be myself!!!"

---------------------------------

_Very short chapter, I know, I am putting the next chapter up right now, and I just wanted the short conversation between Maureen and her mom. Hope you like it! Reviews please!_


	6. Consequences and Rewards

_**Going Over**_

**_----I changed a couple of things in chapter one. Mimi is a sophomore and everyone else is a Senior. Mimi is sixteen, Angel is seventeen, and everyone else is eighteen. It's in the fall._**

_Here's the next chapter!! Hope you all like it! This chapter brings them back to school. Maureen's not the only one that had a bad night.. Reviews are my best friend!!! _

_**Disclaimer - **Jonathan Larson owns everything, I only dream..._

_**Rated **– T. A little cursing and, well, it's Rent._

_**Author **– Marky. I am always the witness. this is not from Mark's POV, that's just my nickname. Hehe!_

_**Genre** – Drama with a tad of romance! _

_**Pairings** – Maureen/Joanne, Angel/Collins, Roger/Mimi, Mark/uhhhh... camera I guess??_

_**Characters** – Maureen, and Angel mostly. This is a lot of MoJo and Angel/Collins with a hint of Mimi/Roger. _

_**Summary **- At school, everyone is diverse and open-minded, but for Maureen, her home is exactly the opposite. When Maureen gets fed up with living a double life, she spills everything and life for her and her friends goes into chaos. Angel gets the worst. I will put in some Mimi and Roger's withdrawal, but it will be small. _

_-This chapter was hard to write because i needed to make Angel worse than eveyone else, but i didn't want to make it sound so drastic that it was stupid and totally unrealistic. Please Review!!_

-----------------------------------------------------

The next day in school was the worst and the best for the eight. It was filled with lasts. The end of good times, the end of the love. Everyone had news, and none of it was good. For Maureen, it was her last day in high school with her friends. For Joanne, it was her last afternoon free from junior law school for two years. For Mark, it was his last day single. His parents were setting him up with some rich girl from uptown that he knew already that he would hate. He knew his parents would make him spend all his time with her, which means no more filming his real friends. For Benny, it was also his last day in school with his friends. Once his dad found out about Angel, even though his dad was pretty open-minded, he decided to send Benny away to live with family friends in Westport. There, Benny was going to learn Mr. Grey's job and become like his apprentice. For Mimi, it was her last day in New York. Her family couldn't afford to live in America anymore, so they were moving back to Mexico this after noon. Roger's parents had found out about the drugs and were now sending him to rehab every afternoon, even though he knew that he was doing better just with his friends. They also blamed Mimi for everything that was wrong, so they were overjoyed that she was leaving. Even though Collins's parents had already known that he was gay, they never knew that he had a real boyfriend. Really, they were just hoping he would come to his senses. Now that they knew about Angel, they had forbid him to see him, so Collins was in mourning over that. But as everyone knew it would be, the worst was Angel.

"How was it Angel?" Asked a concerned Mimi. Angel didn't answer, so Joanne began.

"Well, you see our dad... he..." Angel cut her off.

"He hates me! I came home and I find him holding all my stuff. He just said 'Ya wanna know what i think of you, ya fuckin' fairy? Here!' And he threw all my things- My skirts, my nail polish, anything feminine- into the fireplace." Angel was using a hard tone that no one had heard out of him before. "He told me to get out, so I did. I packed my things that my dad didn't burn in a bag. They're in my locker now, I'm leaving this afternoon. I don't know where I'll go, but anywhere's better than my house. I need to go home, to my real home, with my friends. I'm eighteen tomorrow, so it will be legal." Everyone had almost forgotten that tomorrow, October 31st, was Angel's birthday.

Joanne rushed up to him "Angel why didn't you tell me?!? I want to come with you!"

"Yea!" "Me Too," everyone yelled.

"Hey!" yelled Maureen in her 'I've got a crazy idea that's so stupid it just might work' voice. "Why dont we all rent an apartment?!? Just think about it! We could pool our money, rent an apartment. It would be great!! All of us!! We could have a girls' room and a boys' room and a kitchen and everything!! Mimi's sixteen, but her job thinks that she's 19, so she can get away with it! It's fool proof!!"

"Maureen actually has a point!" shouted Mark.; and if Mark was in on one of Maureen's crazy schemes, so was everyone.

"Only one problem," Said Roger. "We have no money."

"Well... I've got some from my job..." said Mimi.

"Yea, and I think i could ask my dad for money on my way to Westport, of course I'm not really going to Westport." Said Benny.

"That still wont be quite enough..." Replied Joanne who had pulled out her calculator and was doing the math. She looked up with a 'Maureenish' grin on her face. "can you say... car wash?!?"

"Woooooooooah!!!!" They all screamed.

"So it's settled!" Maureen exclaimed, "We're running away!!!"


	7. Together, Forever

_**Going Over**_

_Here's the next chapter!! Hope you all like it! Reviews are my best friend!!! _

_**Disclaimer - **Jonathan Larson owns everything, I only dream..._

_**Rated **– T. A little cursing and, well, it's Rent._

_**Author **– Marky. I am always the witness. This is not from Mark's POV, that's just my nickname. Hehe!_

_**Genre** – Drama with a tad bit (I love that word, tad, haha!) of romance! _

_**Pairings** – Maureen/Joanne, Angel/Collins, Roger/Mimi, Mark/uhhhh... camera I guess??_

_**Characters** – Maureen, and Angel mostly. This is a lot of MoJo and Angel/Collins with a hint of Mimi/Roger. _

_**Summary **- At school, everyone is diverse and open-minded, but for Maureen, her home is exactly the opposite. When Maureen gets fed up with living a double life, she spills everything and life for her and her friends goes into chaos. Angel gets the worst. I will put in some Mimi and Roger's withdrawal, but it will be small. _

_-This is the carwash and them moving in. Last chapter!! Hope you like!!_

-----------------------------------------------------

"We're almost there!! Just about $50 left!!" yelled Joanne. That was good. They had started out needing to raise almost two thousand dollars. It was Joanne's idea (of course!) to get enough Rent for a few months so they would have more time to get the rest of the money. (A/N I dont know how much Rent would be, so I just guessed like $500 per month, but I'm probably wrong)

"Thank God!!" Yelled Roger, "My hands are so shriveled up they look like Mimi's grandparents!!" Mimi threw a sponge at him but missed. Everyone started throwing sponges and water and in a few minutes everyone was soaked. They were having so much fun they forgot about the cars until some man coughed much louder than a normal cough and pointed toward his car.

"That was okay, we'll be able to have more times like this once we're living in our own apartment." Said Mark, "God, I love those words."

"Hey, guys..." Said Collins in a suddenly worried voice.

"What's wrong man?" Said Roger.

"Well, Benny has an excuse to sneak out, so does Angel but what about the rest of us?"

"My parents will be happy to leave me here." Said Mimi, "One less mouth to feed."

"I dont think I could make my mom any angrier than she already is, she won't mind me leaving, she probably wont notice." Said Maureen.

"I could say something about leaving with Angel," Said Joanne, "Our parents wouldn't understand but if I make a big enough deal out of it, they won't stop me."

"Maybe I could tell my parents I'm going to an all girl's boarding school." Said Collins. Everyone laughed. "But seriously, I'll tell them I enrolled in some boarding school."

"Ok, that would work." Said Mark "But what about Roger and me? My parents won't let me get out of this 'nice Jewish girl from uptown' setup thing."

"And my parents wont let me do anything except rehab," Said Roger.

"Well..." Said Maureen, with another one of those crazy schemes looks on her face, "Then we'll just have to do a little work."

(A/N ok, Maureen always has the good ideas!!)

---------------------

Mimi dialed Mark's phone number and his mom picked up, just as planned.

"¡Hola¿Cómo es usted? Quisiera que la Mark viniera vivo con mí.

"Umm, I DONT SPEAK SPANISH." Said Mrs. Cohen, dictating her words carefully.

"Oh! Ok, Me Mark new girlfriend."

"Oh! HELLO! I THOUGHT YOU WERE JEWISH"

"Me want Mark. Live with me."

"OH! OK. THAT'S GREAT! I WILL SEND HIM." She hung up the phone beaming and told Mark the good news that he already knew. On the other end the other six high fived and congratulated Mimi on her amazing performance. Next up was Joanne because Roger's parents didn't know her.

"Hello, Mrs. Davis?" Asked Joanne into the phone.

"This is she, who is this?"

"This is the doctor. It seems we made a mistake, Roger's drug test were negative, we're sorry for the confusion."

"That's great!!!!!" Mrs. Davis screamed. Everyone knew they had done it. Now Angel called his parents again to give him a reason to leave.

"Hello, Mrs. Davis?" Asked Angel, just as Joanne had before.

"Yes?"

"I'm calling to tell you that your son Roger Davis has been accepted into a prestigious music school. We loved his work." Everyone was laughing quietly, Roger wasn't that good, but they knew Mrs. Davis would buy it. "We would like him to come to our school immediately."

"Oh Wow! Where is it?"

"Uh, Santa Fe. Ticket and board is included, you owe nothing. It's all on scholarship"

"Oh, I see, well, if he must!" They could tell She was happy, "Thank you, I'll send him!"

They both hung up. This plan was really going to work.

---------------------

Just one month later they were sitting in that same loft that little did they know, they would spend the rest of their lives in. It was just as they had imagined, perfect. The eight friends, together, forever. They had definitely gone over on this one.

_Well, hope you liked it!!! this is the last chapter, so that's it! Reviews are welcome forever!!!_


End file.
